WebRTC is designed to prevent man-in-the-middle attacks by providing end-to-end encryption of communication sessions between browsers. However, this end-to-end encryption prevents intermediate entities to enforce Quality of Service (QoS) across network elements for the WebRTC communications coming into an enterprise or contact center. For example, a type of priority level cannot be defined for the network elements because the end-to-end encryption is directly sent between the browsers.